Esperanza olvidada
by Yuzuki-Uchiha
Summary: [Varias parejas y Yaoi] La venganza corroe a la joven Kunoichi pelirosada a la cual encargan una dura mision... Mal summary. Dejen reviews P.


HI! Este es mi primer fic con capitulos o. Espero que os guste ya que me llegó en un momento de máxima inspiración xD. Varias parejas? Sieee! Lean lean

Aclaraciones: Entre comillas ("…") son los pensamientos del personaje. Entre claves (…) Es lo que yo pienso cuando escribo, o alguna aclaración de por medio.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Midori, que me la he inventao xD Pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei . No me hago responsable de lo que pase en el fic y que no guste a los lectores, pero aviso, de que puede haber yaoi…o no xD.

Es que nunca he hecho mis pinitos escribiendo yaoi T.T, y ya es hora xD

-------------

**PRÓLOGO**

Sucedió una vez… En tierras lejanas, con distintos vientos y distintas personas. Condené mi alma a amarle y él la destrozó sin pensarlo, al conocer mi identidad. Ahora necesito buscarle… Quiero encontrarme con sus ojos azabaches otra vez… Tal vez quiera… venganza…

Huyó de Konoha para obtener más poder dejándome inconsciente en un banco, sin saber como ni porqué… Me dio las gracias por quererle pero… La soledad es algo que debemos guardar en el ático del alma… Quizás solo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió…Y lo que cuento, no pasó nunca en la historia… Pero la única realidad, es que eso es cierto, y me dejó sola, abandonada…

**CAPÍTULO 1 – _La misión…_**

Srta. Sakura, creo que debería despertarse, la gran Tsunade le espera, necesita hablar con usted.- Dijo Midori, la chica que cuidaba a la ojiverde.

Uhmm.-Murmuró Sakura desperezándose.- ¿Que querrá hoy? Espero que no sea otra misión de nuevo… Ayer volví de una y bastante complicada…

Si lo quiere averiguar, vaya en cuanto antes. Su desayuno se lo traigo ahora…- Replicó Midori.

Bueno…Gracias.- Respondió la pelirosada, mientras giraba la cabeza para que Midori no viese el rastro de sus lágrimas bajar por los ojos.

"_Por qué me has hecho tan infeliz, maldito Uchiha…"_ Pensaba mientras se dirigía al centro de Konoha a buscar a Tsunade-sama. Por el camino, encontró a Shikamaru e Ino, no precisamente separados… Iban cogidos de la mano y parecía ser que no como amigos. La rubia miró a Shikamaru haciéndose entender para que le dejara sola con Sakura y el chico asintió.

¿Que te pasa Saku?- Dijo la chica.- ¿Sigues mal por lo de Sasuke?

Mira, bonita de cara, no me recuerdes a ese…a ese usuratonkachi, no quiero saber nada más de él, y ahora, déjame pasar, que tengo prisa.- Apartó a Ino con la mano y se abrió paso para seguir su rumbo.

Pero Sa…- No le dio tiempo a replicar ya que la pelirosada salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.- ¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA!- Gritó Ino, y volvió con Shikamaru.

Sakura, al ver una distancia considerable, paró en seco y comenzó a andar más tranquila secándose el brillo cristalino que yacía en sus ojos para que Tsunade no le dijese nada.

Al llegar, fue directamente al despacho de Tsunade para que dijese el llamado tan importante que tenía que hacer. Allí, esperaba la 5ª Hokage, sentada en el despacho amplio, abarrotado de estanterías con libros un tanto antiguos. Sakura se quedó observando un minuto silencioso la extensa habitación sin decir, ni que le dijesen nada. Tsunade rompió el hielo y pronunció seis cortas pero agotadoras palabras:

Tengo una difícil misión para ti.-Tsunade, al ver que Sakura iba a articular la boca para replicar, le hizo un gesto para que mantuviese silencio y ella seguir explicando la misión.- Tienes que encargarte se Sasuke… Se que es difícil para ti, pero eres la única a quien puedo asignar esta misión. Te proporciono todo: La información, los ninjas, los medios, las armas… Todo. Se eficaz y breve. O lo traes vivo, o lo traes muerto, puedes retirarte.

Sakura, con una sonrisa de incredulidad, y con la cabeza cabizbaja impregnando de lágrimas la falda de su yukata, replicó a su maestra:

Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡ES UNA BROMA, VERDAD!- Sin una respuesta, volvió a repetir- ¡VERDAD?- Esta vez, Tsunade le dijo con un tono un tanto frío y calculador:

Uhmm… No hablo en broma… Otra cosa, elige a algunos ninjas de confianza y te pondré a algunos de nivel superior. Ahora sí, retírate.

Sakura bajó llorando hacia la calle, donde había mucha gente…y donde no había nadie. _"Por qué me pasa a mi esto, por qué! Lo único que deseo ahora es morirme y no ser presa de la soledad de estas calles, de esta aldea…de este mundo…"_. Sin tener rumbo fijo, vagando por las calles, una voz conocida y alegre le llamaba:

SÁKURA-CHAN!- Naruto balanceaba su mano de derecha a izquierda alegremente, hasta que presenció la mirada esquiva de su amiga, de su amor..de Sakura.

Naruto se acercó corriendo a la ojiverde para que le contase lo ocurrido. Sakura, como buena amiga, invitó a Naruto a sentarse debajo del árbol de la entrada a la aldea, se desahogó con Naruto y se lo contó.

El joven rubio, un poco más maduro, recogió fuerzas y le dijo a la chica:

Mira Sakura, se que tu estás enamorada de Sasuke… Pero, debes saber que yo a ti te quiero, en todos los aspectos… Como persona, como amiga…Y como mujer… No debes sentirte presionada por esto, pero, si necesitas confiar en mi, ahí estaré, y si me necesitas para la misión… ¡Ahí estaré también!

Naruto se levantó del sitio donde estaba sentado y empezó a reírse solo _Como el ultra-héroe de Shin-chan xD_ e hizo que la kunoichi esbozara una tierna sonrisa… Que quien sabe, _Neee, solo lo se yo, la autora xD_ si quizás alguien volvería a verle sonreír jamás…

--------------

Siee! El final del primer capi P No me maten por hacer a Tsunade-baachan tan fría y a Naru tan colgado por Saku xDD Ujuju.. Toda esta historia, como he dicho al principio, es rara, asi que los personajes pueden cambiar de parecer P...

Nee! Este fic se lo dedico a Saku Saka, para los amigos x'D y a Mayla no Uchiha Cosa rara, fea y borracha para los amigos x'D. Kyaaa! >. Gracias a las dos por darme ideas pal fic, y gracias a Saku, porqué ella escogió el name xDD.

Ale, si quieren seguir leyendo este fic, como mínimo 6 reviews o! Ale, que no cuesta nada xD A trabajar!

Ale, datte bayo! Nus leemus o


End file.
